1. Field of the Invention
A rehabilitation training device for use by a patient and therapist where the patient has sustained partial or complete loss of the function of one of his or her legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of braces, splints or supports have been developed for use in assisting a patient in using the lower extremities or for retraining in the use of the lower extremities. In addition, various sports training aids have been developed to teach the proper body movement.
Examples of various strap attachment means for the foot and leg areas are disclosed in Sichau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,773 and Andrews, U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,991. Hussey, U.S. Pat. No. 9,472 shows a similar strap or attachment arrangement and means for interlocking the feet by a single user.
Mest, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,801; Perez, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,774 and Craig, U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,261 disclose means to interlock a single user's foot. Jupiter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,121 shows a means of interlocking opposing feet of two individuals.
Remington, U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,519 and Bambrick, U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,392 disclose means of physical restraint to control the movement of the user's limbs to teach proper movement through biofeedback.
Kamenshine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,905 discloses an amublation training device whereby a patient's leg is physically moved by a therapist.
In addition, examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,548,771; 3,308,829; 3,750,659 and 4,252,112.